


Overkill

by schmetterlinguno (ffguta)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffguta/pseuds/schmetterlinguno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison was Gabriel Reyes' everything: his best friend, his lover, his entire world. When Gabriel discovers something treacherous that Jack had been not so carefully hiding, he prepares to do something that will cause all in their lives to come crashing down. *Temporarily on hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> haven't written in a while but the characters and stories of Overwatch have inspired me to start again...hope I'm not too rusty!

Death was something that Gabriel Reyes did not fear. It was something that was guaranteed to everyone alike, something that he was prepared for - _no, expected_ \- every time he went on a mission or came to face to face with an enemy. He could not recall the amount of times that he almost met his death: bullets had ripped through most parts of his body, he'd been grazed and worse with a knife on multiple occasions, and had just barely scraped his way out of being caught in a number of deadly explosions. He was covered in scars and used these as a reminder that death could come at any moment. The end of his life was likely, yet what Gabriel was witnessing right now was a scenario he considered to be downright impossible.

There was no way he could be seeing this correctly. Jesse and Jack couldn't be...wouldn't be doing this. Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed hard, still not able to process this. His heart give a jolt and he gripped his chest hard, forcing himself to open his eyes and face the scene in front of him. Through the slightly ajar door he could see him - see _them_ \- in much more than an embrace. No, these were frantic movements, blissed-out faces, sweat-glistening bodies, full penetration by his, well what was his one-and-only.

He wanted to react as violently as he could, wanted to slam the door open all the way, unload a round directly into the cowboy's face, and pummel his partner until he stopped breathing. Unable to do anything except stand rooted to the spot in a sick voyeuristic attempt at convincing himself this was really happening, he used all his willpower to force himself return to his quarters. He needed to clear his head, to try and rationalize everything, to do anything except come to the conclusion that what he saw had actually occurred.

He locked the door behind him - not bothering to turn on the lights - and sat on the end of his bed, staring out the window into the darkness. The brightness the stars was the only illumination present, save for the subtle hallway light visible under his door. Still in complete shock, Gabriel was unable to think in full sentences and instead only saw glimpses in his mind of the life he and Jack had shared up until this point. 

He was flooded with a slew of memories: their first meeting and how the soldiers felt an instant connection despite both of their cockiness, the experimental treatments the two had suffered yet persevered through, the first time they kissed after an especially tense training session, the first time they made love, when they decided to make their relationship official (they filled out forms and everything!), when they had lain down together on many nights and talked about their future, hopes, and fears. It was all too much to process.

He tried to think logically about this. Jack cared about him, but Jack was cheating on him. Therefore, Jack could not have real feelings for him. But then what did the past few years mean? Was it all on the surface? A ploy? God, his head hurt. It was obvious that thinking critically about this would not be helpful.

After he accepted the facts, Gabriel thought that maybe this was "a blessing in disguise" - one of those pearls of wisdom his mother always dropped. While he loved and adored Jack, cared about him more than himself, he could not deny that the man had a penchant for withholding information from him. First it was the promotion that left Gabriel burned for a while (read:still not entirely over it), then a series of covert operations he was left out of the loop about until the very last minute, and now this...this affair. _But he didn't expect me to find out about this. Still doesn't know I'm aware._

His pain and humiliation was soon replaced with burning, unyielding rage and about a million questions, an improvement from the jumbled words and memories he conjured before. _How long had this been going on? Had they been fucking since our relationship had begun? Why on earth would they do this in Jack's room of all places, where Gabriel had been always welcome? And why hadn't the door been shut and locked? If I had not finished my training an hour early, would Jack and I have made love in the same bed that those two were now sharing? Did Jack mean it when he said he loved him?_ That last one hurt the most. At this moment, he could feel nothing beyond the toxic combination of betrayal and the absolute need for revenge.

Gabriel, as the head of Blackwatch, always had multiple sets of contingency plans for almost every event. Mostly the procedures worked in accordance with Overwatch, assisting them on certain operations, or would undertake the dirty work that Overwatch did not want to smear their name and image with. Fitting for his current situation, he had a plan in place that he created only as an absolute last resort in case of dire circumstances. Luckily, Gabriel was definitely not above enacting said plan for pure spite and sating his own desire for retribution.

Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he decided this was what he wanted to do. He reopened his eyes with a reassuring nod to himself and sent out the word to his underlings that Operation 7181013 was to be put into action _tonight_. He would give Jack just a taste of what he put the other through, even if it would mean the end of the both their lives. Then again, death was something that Gabriel Reyes did not fear.


	2. 2

He didn’t ask to be the world’s role model. 

He made his fair amount of mistakes – probably more than others – throughout his life. And now with the image of the All-American Boy Scout thrust upon him, Jack realized that being the face of an organization like Overwatch meant that he had to be more careful with his decisions. That meant putting all his time and energy into being a trustworthy and effective leader…and definitely no more sleeping around.

Promiscuity was his main vice, something that was unknown to the public but very familiar to those on the inside. Jack did not overindulge in any substances (for the most part), he never stole and only hurt others in combat (or if they were really asking for it), but the man was completely powerless against his own lust. 

It’d been like this since he was a teenager: he was known as the best lay in the entire school. And since he’d been with Overwatch, It was a rite of passage for new officers and crew members to meet with Jack when they joined. Usually a quick romp in the closest available supply room or lavatory sated his needs temporarily and left the other person satisfied. All of this changed with Gabriel, though. As cliché as it sounded, Jack really felt the two had clicked the moment they met. Finally he had found someone to quiet all the noise in his head, someone who was going through the same intensive and experimental program as him, and, most importantly, the only person in Jack’s young life that apparently halted the blonde’s sexually outgoing lifestyle.

Instead of Jack seeking out random people to fulfill his urges, Jack had Gabe anywhere and anytime. Despite this, and despite how much Jack cared for Gabe, he couldn’t help but notice the attention Overwatch’s newest member was giving him. He had tried his hardest to ignore the smoldering looks McCree had been sending his way. Ever since Gabe had been with Blackwatch and recruited (well, basically forced) Jesse McCree to join, the cowboy was starting to become a constant in Jack’s life. It seemed the more his and Gabe’s relationship grew, the more the Jesse had tried to interject himself in their business. Their private meals soon had a third wheel, their sparring sessions now had a spectator, and almost every free moment spent together (outside of the bedroom, of course) was interrupted by McCree. It was obvious that Gabe was getting more and more annoyed at the intrusions, threatening Jesse at every available opportunity, yet if Gabe noticed Jack’s indifference-turned-pleasure at McCree’s interruptions, he stayed silent.

When Gabriel was out on a Blackwatch mission for the foreseeable future, Jack had finally reached his limit. The commander had been plagued with thoughts of McCree since the younger man had showed any interest in him. He found himself daydreaming during drills, meetings, and even the rare time he had alone with Gabe these days, thinking about how pretty Jesse would look on his knees, saliva-soaked lips wrapped so beautifully around Jack’s cock, or riding Jack in the bed he and Gabe shared. All it took was a head nod towards Jack’s room for the trainee to follow. 

At first, he started meeting with Jesse during the times Gabriel was away on missions – times when Jack knew the two would definitely not be interrupted. If other soldiers on base noticed anything amiss, they knew better than to say anything against their leader. He became sloppy with his affair with McCree, having sex with the younger man at every possible opportunity – even those times when Jack knew that Gabe could walk in on them at any moment. It added to the thrill, and Jack could not find it within himself to be concerned with Gabriel or his feelings. Perhaps it was the lack of time spent together, perhaps it was Jack’s weakness to any sweet young thing, perhaps it was a combination of a million other factors. 

After all, he never asked to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in the way of updating this, unfortunately.  
> I hope to post subsequent chapters on a regular basis! Thanks for reading!


End file.
